ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelica Jones
| gimmick = N/A | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = All rounder | finisher = The Hot Shot Angel's Arch From the Ashes | winloss_record = N/A | debut = January 3, 2003 | retired = -- | handler = The Matt }} Ring Profile Finishing Moves and Trademark Moves *'Impact Finisher:' The Hot Shot (pedigree) *'Submission Finisher:' The Angel's Arch (Walls of Jericho/Liontamer) *'Secondary Impact Finisher: From The Ashes:' (springboard moonsault floated over into an inverted ddt) *'Trademark 1:' Resurrection (Dragonrana) *'Trademark 2:' Hell on Earth (AJ Styles’ Cliffhanger) *'Trademark 3:' Divine Impact (Lionsault) *'Trademark 4:' Firestarter (Crossface Chicken Wing) *'Trademark 5:' Stubborn Bitch (Shining Wizard) *'Trademark 6:' A-Lo Kick (Sweet Chin Music) Basic Moveset *1) Shooting Star Press *2) 450 Splash *3) Springboard Leg Drop *4) Split Legged Moonsault *5) Van Terminator *6) Swinging neck breaker *7) Springboard DDT *8) The Suffrage (buff blockbuster) *9) Enziguri Kick *10) Back Breaker Style and Strategy Angelica is a high flying risk taker, although she knows technical wrestling real well and can use it if necessary against her opponents. Associates Allies *'Annabelle Jones' (daughter) *'Glory "Gloria" Braddock' (cousin) *'Jessica Jones' (daughter) *'Kelly McBride' (daughter) *'Kayla Jones' (sister, GDW Division of Wrestling Grand Slam Winner and hall of fame member) *'Meagan Collins' (long time friend and tag team partner) *'Cuchulain' (long time friend and former tag team partner; once saved his soul, literally) Rivals *'Doctor Ian' (this was more of a professional rivalry contained within the confines of Motor City Wrestling. They had won two matches apiece heading into the fifth match, which would be for the MCW World Title. Angelica would win that match.) *'Laivindil Rayne' (classic rivalry based solely over the question of which of these athletes is the best GDW has to offer) *'Steve Pinex' (a bitter rivalry that started when Angelica defeated Pinex in controversial fashion for the MWA (Millennium Wrestling Alliance) world heavyweight title in her hometown of Boston Massachusetts. The two have been through ladder matches, iron man matches, and the extreme seven stages of hell match. *'Mary Jane Griggs' (This rivalry started out very bitter, to the point where a very unbalanced Angelica once tried to set MJ on fire. Angelica's mental stability has been dealt with but she still has a professional rivalry with Mary Jane Griggs. They have fought many times.) *'Sean McBride' (Angelica's ex-husband. The two have had a very bitter falling out and subsequent divorce.) *'Jake Storm' (Angelica aligned herself with Matt Alan so that she could cheat Jake out of the world title.) Achievements Millennium Wrestling Alliance *MWA World Heavyweight Championship *MWA Tag Team Championship (4x) *MWA Millennium Championship (2x) *MWA Best Tag Team 2005 *MWA Hall of Fame Class of 2008 Global Division of Wrestling *GDW World Heavyweight Championship (5x) *GDW Women's World Championship (6x) *GDW World Tag Team Championship (3x) *First Female To Win World Title *Winner of the 2008 GDW Civil War Match *Eye of Ares Tournament Winner *Most Hated 2008 *Rivalry of the Year 2008 (versus Jake Storm) *Match of the Year 2008 (versus Jake Storm, Seven Stages of Hell Game Over 2008) *Wrestler of the Year 2007 *Most Loved 2007 *Rivalry of the Year 2007 (versus Aurora De'Viant) *Match of the Year 2007 (vs. Aurora De’Viant, Iron Man Match Game Over, September 25th, 2007) *Best Tag Team 2007 (w/ Meagan Collins as Fame and Fortune) *Most Talented RPer 2006 *Rivalry of the Year 2006 (versus Laivindil Rayne) *Match of the Year 2006 (versus Laivindil Rayne) *GDW Best Face of 2003 *Best Stable (for Suffrage) of 2003 *Best Tag Team 2003 *Hall of Fame Class of 2003 Motor City Wrestling *MCW World Heavyweight Championship (3x) *MCW World Tag Team Championship (1x) *MCW Television Championship (1x) *MCW Motor City Championship (1x) *MCW Extreme Championship (1x) *Longest Reigning MCW Extreme Champion (154 days) *Last Reigning MCW Extreme Champion *Hall of Fame Class of 2008 *Grand Slam Winner *Qualified for Whitecloud Memorial Tournament *Wrestler of the Year 2009 *Tag Team of the Year 2009 (with Kayla Jones) *League of Superstars 2009 Winner *2008 MVP History The Early Years Angelica lived a normal life with her sister Kayla and parents Bart and Kelly Jones until, on one horrible day when Angelica was only thirteen, an intruder by the name of Demetri "Nosferatu" Talon broke into their Boston, Massachusetts home and brutally murdered Kelly Jones and forced Angelica to watch it all unfold before her young eyes. Angelica was feeling suicidal and had, in fact, attempted suicide. Bart Jones, perhaps making a rash decision but nonetheless feeling that he could no longer support BOTH daughters, sent Kayla away with social services and sent Angelica away to live at Annunciation Catholic School for girls. Angelica's suicidal tendencies were not helped at Annunciation. It was there that Angelica met Emma Frost, who cosntantly picked on Angelica, teased her and harassed her. Later Angelica would meet and fall in love with Sean Williams. They were both young and somewhat dumb, but Angelica didn't care. He made her feel happy again and that was all that mattered. One thing led to another and Sean Williams ended up getting Angelica pregnant at the young age of fourteen. Angelica, through the assistance of a kindly nun who chose not to turn her in to the school authorities, helped get her sent to Tennessee for the duration of her pregnancy. Angelica was afraid to give birth but at the same time she was afraid of having an abortion due to what her Catholic faith had taught her. Panicked, Angelica nearly chose to have an abortion but at the last second decided to have the baby and put it up for adoption(years later, Angelica would search and find her daughter she gave up and re-adopt her). She returned to Annunciation and told Sean that she had the abortion though and, out of anger, Sean cursed at her and told her he never wanted to see her again. This prompted poor Angelica to become suicidal once again. GDW At the age of eighteen Angelica had had enough of the girls school and left to try and make it on her own. Life was difficult and the only job she could manage was at a grocery store. Lucky for her the stars were lined up just right and, miracle of miracles, she met professional wrestler Chris Jericho, who would go on to train the lovely Angelica in the art of pro-wrestling. A few years later Angelica would indeed find the same daughter she gave birth to but gave up at birth, a lovely girl named Marie Annabelle Jones, a girl who, at seven years old, had yet to be adopted. Angelica, seeing this as an opportunity to make up for past mistakes, adopted Annabelle back into her life. Angelica got her start in wrestling at GDW (Global Division of Wrestling) where, in her rookie year, won the women's world title five times, the world tag team titles one time with Cuchulain, and made history as the first female to win the GDW World heavyweight championship. After losing the world heavyweight title to Steve Powers, GDW Owner Matt Alan put a ban on females wrestling for the world title, hence relegating Angelica back to the women's division and the women's title. Shortly before leaving the company, Angelica would start a relationship with GDW hall of famer and first GDW Grand Slam Winner Andreas Lasiewicz. The two would get married and Angelica eventually gave birth to his daughter, Jessica Corey Jones. Their marriage and relationship would end when Andreas Lasiewicz chose to fake his own death. Enter MWA GDW shut down due to financial problems and Angelica moved on to the Millennium Wrestling Alliance. It was there that she first won the MWA Millennium Championship from Nu G Teffin Goss and formed a short alliance with Logan Wolffe, calling themselves The Syndicate. Angelica's next title reign would come when she teamed up with her old tag team partner Cuchulain and defeated Steve and Shane Pinex, collectively known as Bad Karma, for the MWA World Tag Team Titles. In the midst of her MWA career, GDW would reopen its doors and Angelica would return and go on to win the GDW World title for a second time, upending Laivindil Rayne for the gold. A controversial ending to a triple threat rematch one month later left Angelica bitter and without her title, so she packed her bags and went back to the Millennium Wrestling Alliace, where she would go on to reign supreme with her best friend Meagan Richards as the World Tag Team Champions under the name of Fame and Fortune. Pregnancy and a return to MWA Fame and Fortune would eventually be upended by Mary Jane Griggs and Jack Griggs. Angelica's first instincts were to go after her tag belts but she changed her mind when she realized that she was pregnant. Her and her husband Sean McBride were going to have their first child together. And so Angelica took some time off for pregnancy. About a year later Angelica would return to the wrestling world with full force! Angelica McBride did so well that she was deemed by Blayze Alexander to be the other half of the world tag team champions when his then partner, Kayla Redfield (Angelica's sister ironicallly) was sidelined due to an injury. Blayze would be sidelined due to an injury a few weeks later and then Angelica would win the vacated world tag team titles for a fourth time in a battle royal. One week later, however, would prove to be the greatest moment in Angelica's MWA career. Angelica McBride stepped into the ring with the newly crowned MWA World Heavyweight Champion Steve Pinex and, in front of her hometown fans and with the help of The Redeemers, won the MWA World Heavyweight title (albeit in controversial fashion). Angelica would lose the title back to Steve Pinex in a hard fought ladder match three weeks later. Angelica's fourth tag title reign, the one that began after she won the belts in a battle royal, would be ended by Kacy Knight and Lien. And it took Angelica's partner, Caitlin O'Toole, refusing to come down to the ring to help out, plus the combined efforts of Lien, Kacy Knight, and Steve Powers in a three on one assault to eventually defeat the red-headed Massachusetts native. Return to GDW Angelica McBride, after years and years of bloodbaths, bumps, bruises, scars, and beatings inside the squared circle, Angelica McBride decided to take a break from active competition and enjoy the comfort of her family. A couple months later, however, Angelica would jump back into the wrestling world, but not in a competitive role. Angelica McBride was offered the opportunity to buy GDW, the Global Division of Wrestling. Angelica jumped at the opportunity and successfully ran the company that she got her start in for three months before the wrestling bug bit her again and she wanted to once again compete, but not only compete, but to get revenge from an old rival, then GDW World Heavyweight Champion Steve Pinex. Angelica McBride reformed Suffrage with Emma Frost and Janelle St. Claire and the female group, disguised as the mysterious Cruciform, pulled the wool over Pinex's eyes and left him beaten in the center of the ring. Later on Angelica and Pinex would fight to a standstill in the sadistic Seven Stages of Helll match, a match Angelica would win again in controversial fashion, for her third GDW world heavyweight championship. Angelica McBride would then return to an MWA ring. In only her second match back she won the MWA Millennium Championship from Kacy Knight, subsequently ending her unbeaten streak in singles matches. Angelica has recently deteccted that her oldest daughter, Marie Annabellle Jones, has taken a liking to a young boy named Brennan Seidelman and that she wants to train to one day become a professional wrestler. Angelica strongly opposes both but, due to the fact that her daughter has inherited that infamous stubborn streak that all Jones women seem to have, it has been a major struggle. Back in Black Angelica and her oldest daughter Marie Annabelle Jones have always had a tulmultuous relationship. Annabelle has at times questioned her mother's actions but all of it was done because Angelica thought she was doing the right thing for Annabelle. For Angelica, Annabelle Jones truly was the only thing holding her mental state together. But then on the night of Desperate Measures, November 27th, 2007, Annabelle turned on Angelica, beating her brutally and nearly ending her career. Angelica would suffer horrible mental anguish until she came to a realization about what she should do-Angelica began to believe that every other justice system was cowardly and too lenient. Angelica thought that she was the only true voice of justice in the insane GDW world and her justice was extermination of evil doers with extreme prejudice. Angelica would return to GDW a couple weeks after the beat down, but no longer colorful and happy but clad all in black, depressed looking, and angry and looking for payback. End of Days and Motor City Wrestling Angelica Jones later abandoned her Back in Black mentality. Angelica "Firestar" Jones had returned. Angelica was not without challenge, however. She was still in a bitter rivalry with her own daughter and, Janelle St. Claire, tried to use her authority to force Angelica to quit GDW. With Angelica's career on the line if she did not win, Angelica ended up winning the 2008 Civil War match and earned a chance to wrestle for the GDW world heavyweight championship at GDW Wrestlecade 2008. Around that same time Angelica Jones left the Millennium Wrestling Alliance and signed with Motor City Wrestling. Angelica gained early success in MCW, winning the Television Championship. But then things took a turn for the worse and this happened, surprisingly, after she won the world heavyweight championship in MCW. Angelica shocked the world with a victory over Doctor Ian and Annie Alvarez in a triple threat match at Breaking Free and shortly afterwards, for reasons unknown at this time, Angelica's mental state began to deteriorate. She grew more and more psychotic and downright evil. She would go on to mock the death of Annie Alvarez's child and to beat Daystalker into a bloody pulp at Deliverance. Angelica's reign as world champion would last four months until she lost the gold to Lethal Weapon Nick Harris. Obsessed with winning the gold back, she fought and clawed her way into qualifying for the Weapon's Lair Match at Christmas Cracker. The world heavyweight title as well as the Extreme title would be on the line in the match. In the end Angelica did win a championship, but it was the Extreme Championship. Redemption At first Angelica was severely disappointed and depressed upon winning the Extreme Championship in the Weapon's Lair instead of the World Heavyweight title. She had put her body and her life on the line for the biggest prize in the game, not for the second-tier belt. But upon talking with a mysterious man known as Gabriel, she was convinced that she had become obsessed with the world championship. Her quest for the title had become her whole life and it had isolated her from her friends and family. Gabriel guided her back onto the right path; the path to redemption. Along the way she decided to proudly defend the MCW Extreme Championship for the fans and for MCW. As the self-proclaimed "new face of extreme" she would go on to defeat Dan Dare, Scar Child, Steve Dorsey, and Scott Stonewall all in an impressive fashion. Angelica's road to redemption would come to an end at MCW Purgatory when she defeated Kirsta Lewis and Dan Dare to win her second MCW World Heavyweight Championship exactly one year after her debut in MCW, becoming a double champion in the process. Since then Angelica has promised to defend her newly won title proudly and with honor for the company but, most importantly, for the fans. She wants to strive to be a champion for the people. End of the Road Angelica would eventually lose her coveted world title to Rayne Young at Deliverance 2009. This loss forced Angelica to take a second look at herself and her career. She realized that her family should be her primary focus rather than winning titles. She also realized that her time in the spotlight may have come and gone and that perhaps it was time to retire. Angelica would then climb inside of an MCW ring and make the vow that she would retire once she lost her championships. Doing so would be a difficult task for any superstar, for Angelica already held the World Tag Team titles with her sister Kayla and she held the Motor City title. Then, on November 2nd, 2009 Angelica Jones defeated Dazz to win her third MCW World Heavyweight Championship. She then went into semi-retirement, coming back briefly in a managerial role for Brittany Lohan in MCW and Shawn Atlas in GDW and also returning briefly for a match against Sierra Devereaux at MWA's Generation Next pay per view. Death and Resurrection In a match against Dazz at the GDW Survival of the Fittest pay per view, Angelica seemingly suffered an injury that caused her to die. Shortly thereafter Dark Phoenix started wrestling in GDW, only later to be revealed to be Angelica herself. Shortly after the unmasking, Angelica left GDW again and went back to MCW where she, along with Glory Braddock, Jackson Adams, and Aerik Walker, formed Apocalypse. She and Glory would hold the world tag team championships until losing them to Hell's Angels. Aerik Walker left Apocalypse, as did Jackson Adams. Marie Williams and Brittany Lohan were brought in to replace them and they kicked Angelica out of the group. She was then decimated and hospitalized by the combined efforts of Marie Williams, Kirsta Lewis, and Jacob Laymon. Shortly thereafter she was arrested for the murder of Marie's father, Sean Williams, which she perpetrated ten years ago. After being sentenced to spend time in a mental hospital, the world thought they had seen the last of Angelica Jones. A Woman Scorned MCW was under assault by another masked woman, this time by the name of Scorned. Eventually Scorned was unmasked and it was revealed that Angelica was the woman behind the mask, acting not of her own volition, but only because Meagan Collins told her to. Meagan had used her considerable contacts within the legal system to arrange for her release. In exchange, Angelica would work to make her own sister Kayla's life a living hell. On the bright side for Jones, she did renew a relationship with then world heavyweight champion Brittany Lohan. Angelica, recalling the many times Brittany had professed her love to Angelica, and feeling a kind of safety and comfort around Lohan, decided to become Brittany's girlfriend. After having four previous relationships, and three marriages, with men fail in the past, Angelica figured why not try women? They are engaged to be married and Angelica will take Brittany's last name, becoming Angelica Lohan, or A-Lo for short. Queen of Extreme In the world of professional wrestling where, generally, men dominate, it isn't expected that a woman would love the barbarity and sadistic nature of some of the hardcore gimmick matches. Angelica Jones, however, thrives in those types of environments. Her record in a hardcore environment is sparkling at 12 wins to only 4 losses. Street Fight This is your generic hardcore match: no holds barred falls count anywhere. Angelica has been in four of these, three of which were against Laivindil Rayne, Jayson Reil, and Steve Powers in a special GDW tournament where every match was a street fight. Angelica won them all. She fought against her ex-husband Sean McBride in another street fight, that one she lost. She successfully defended the MCW Extreme Championship in a triple threat street fight against Scar Child and Dan Dare. Last Man Standing Angelica has been in three last man standing matches. One was against Meagan Collins where she ended up pulling out a win with one second to spare. The other was against Jake "The Heartthrob" Storm where the tables were turned and she lost the world title only by one second. Finally a third was against Aurora De'Viant with the world heavyweight title on the line where Aurora would go on to use a lead pipe against an already concussed Angelica Jones to upset her and win the title. Ambulance Match The ambulance match is brutally simple: beat your opponent down to the point where you can stuff them into the back of an ambulance. Angelica battled her own sister, Kayla Jones, in one of these matches and prevailed. Apocalypse Match The Apocalypse Match, an insane invention of Global Division of Wrestling's Matt Alan, is a triple tiered cage with a prize at the very top. Angelica has competed in three of these and has won all three. She defeated Emma Frost to retain the Women's World Championship. She defeated Annabelle Jones to retain the world tag team championship. She was on the winning team in the Battles of the Sexes Apocalypse Match. Seven Stages of Hell Another insane invention of GDW's Matt Alan, the Seven Stages of Hell Match is just as it says: a Best of Seven series match where each fall is contested with a different gimmick match rule. Just like the Apocalypse Match, Angelica is undefeated in the Seven Stages of Hell Match. She defeated Steve Pinex in one to win the GDW world heavyweight championship and she defeated Jake "The Heartthrob" Storm in another where no title was on the line but a lot of pride was on the line. She would bring the violent match back in order to challenge and defeat Meagan Collins at Wrestlecade VI. Her last Seven Stages of Hell match was against Brittany Lohan at MCW Purgatory 2010 where she would win, albeit in controversial fashion, by making Lohan pass out due to the pain of the Angel's Arch. Ladder Match Angelica has been in two ladder matches. One was against Trysta Allan and she came out on top to retain the GDW world heavyweight championship. The other was against Steve Pinex in a match to determine the undisputed MWA world heavyweight champion. She lost that match. Weapon's Lair The Weapon's Lair is a creation of Nick Harris, but Jacob Laymon of MCW took it and added to it, for MCW's own sadistic version of the Lair. The rules, according to Laymon's own description, included three cells, glass chambers, and ladders. Angelica was one of two winners in the first MCW Weapon's Lair Match, winning the Extreme Championship. Greatest Matches *vs. Dazz, MCW World Heavyweight Championship, Winner: Angelica Jones *vs. Kirsta Lewis vs. Dan Dare, MCW World Heavyweight Championship, Winner: Angelica Jones *vs. Lethal Weapon vs. Nick Cagero vs. Dan Dare vs. Jonas Griffin vs. Steve Dorsey, Weapon's Lair Match, MCW World Heavyweight Championship and Extreme Championship, Winner of World Title: Lethal Weapon; Winner of Extreme Title: Angelica Jones *vs. Jake "The Heartthrob" Storm, Seven Stages of Hell Match, Winner:' Angelica Jones *vs. Doctor Ian vs. Annie Alvarez, MCW World Heavyweight Championship, Winner: Angelica Jones *vs. Daystalker, MCW World Heavyweight Championship, Winner:' Angelica Jones *vs. Jake "The Heartthrob" Storm, GDW World Heavyweight Championship, Winner: Angelica Jones *vs. Steve Pinex, GDW World Heavyweight Championship, Seven Stages of Hell Match, Winner: Angelica Jones *vs. Steve Pinex vs. Trysta Allan, GDW World Heavyweight Championship, Iron Man Match, Winner: Angelica Jones *vs. Steve Pinex, MWA World Heavyweight Championship, Ladder Match, Winner: Steve Pinex *vs. MCW Roster, World Title #1 Contender's Battle Royal, Winner: Angelica Jones *vs. GDW Roster, 2008 GDW Civil War Match, Winner: Angelica Jones *vs. Annabelle Jones, Apocalypse Match, GDW World Tag Team Championship, Winner: Angelica Jones *vs. Steve Pinex, MWA World Heavyweight Championship, Winner: Angelica Jones *vs. Cuchulain, GDW World Heavyweight Championship, Winner: Angelica Jones *vs. Laivindil Rayne, GDW World Heavyweight Championship (#1), Winner: Angelica Jones *vs. Scar Child vs. Dan Dare, MCW Extreme Championship, Winner: Angelica Jones *vs. Meagan Collins, GDW Women's World Championship, Iron Man Match, Winner: Meagan Collins *vs. Meagan Collins, Last Woman Standing Match, Winner: Angelica Jones *vs. Kayla Redfield, Ambulance Match, Winner: Angelica Jones *vs. Laivindil Rayne (#3), Winner: Laivindil Rayne *vs. Mary Jane Martell, MWA Millennium Championship, Winner: Draw *vs. Nu G Teffin Goss, MWA Millennium Championship, Winner: Angelica Jones *vs. Doctor Ian, MCW Television Championship, Winner: Angelica Jones *vs. Sean McBride, Street Fight, Winner: Sean McBride *vs. Trysta Allan, GDW World Heavyweight Championship, Ladder Match, Winner: Angelica Jones *vs. Coral Marie, GDW World Title and Women's Title, Winner: Angelica Jones *vs. Aurora De'Viant, GDW World Heavyweight Championship, Iron Man Match, Winner: Draw *vs. Aurora De'Viant, GDW World Heavyweight Championship, Winner: Angelica Jones *vs. Aurora De'Viant, GDW World Heavyweight Championship, Last Woman Standing Match, Winner: Aurora De'Viant Current Contract Angelica is currently under contract Motor City Wrestling (MCW). Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers